Quattro GmbH
€220 million (2004) |net_income = |assets = |equity = |owner = AUDI AG |num_employees = 580 (plus 250 additional R8 employees) (2009) |parent = Volkswagen Group (Volkswagen AG) |slogan = Vorsprung durch Technik Advancement through Technology |subsid = |homepage = quattro GmbH at Audi.com |footnotes = |intl = yes }} quattro GmbH is a wholly owned private subsidiary of the German automobile manufacturer AUDI AG, part of the Volkswagen Group. Founded in October 1983, it primarily specialises in producing high performance Audi cars and components, along with purchaser specified customisations. The company takes its name as a homage to Audi's original four-wheel drive rally-inspired road car – the Audi Quattro, and as part of bowing to that homage, always spells its 'quattro GmbH' name with a leading lower-case 'q'. It is located in a site at Neckarsulm, near Stuttgart, in the German State of Baden-Württemberg. With over twenty years experience, their own development and manufacturing factories are based within the larger site of the now defunct German automotive maker (and Wankel pistonless rotary engine pioneer) NSU Motorenwerke AG (NSU), on what is now known as Audi's "aluminium plant", or aluminium site. Although "quattro GmbH" as a company may be relatively unknown, its core products include the Audi RS4, the Audi RS6 and the Audi R8. Furthermore, it is a 'closed company', in that it does not sell its automobiles directly to the public via franchised outlets under its own brand name, instead they are sold under the Audi marque. However, it does now sell 'quattro GmbH' branded lifestyle products and accessories via Audi franchised outlets. However it seems that in some countries (Belgium, The Netherlands,...) the cars build by Quattro GmbH are effectively registered as a "Quattro" car instead of a "Audi" and thus you can have a Quattro RS6 instead of a Audi RS6 (as example) even though the car itself is branded as a Audi. Business areas quattro GmbH specialises in four 'key' areas, including the design, testing and production of specialist and high performance Audi automobiles, such as the Audi R8, Audi RS3, Audi RS4, Audi RS5 and Audi RS6. They also design and specify roadwheels, and design and produce sports suspension, and the specialist car body parts (such as front bumpers and splitters, side skirts, rear bumpers and diffusers, and rear spoilers) which are mainly used on the Audi "S line" trim specification available on most of the model range. RS cars The Audi RS cars have technology and performance comparable with high performance sports cars such as the Porsche 911. Being based on conventional saloon (sedan), or estate (station wagon) cars, RS models also retain the everyday comfort and practicality of regular mainstream models. They are some of the most powerful vehicles ever offered by Audi. quattro GmbH create, design, develop and produce all RS models in conjunction with parent, AUDI AG. The "RS" initials are taken from the - literally translated as "racing sport". RS is Audi's highest trim level, positioned distinctly above the "S" ("Sport") specification level of Audi's regular model range. RS cars are usually produced in limited numbers over a limited time scale, and pioneer some of Audi's latest and most advanced technology and engineering prowess, therefore, "RS" cars could be described as "halo vehicles". Whilst RS cars generally command a much higher purchase price, compared to their 'lesser' brethren, they also retain very high residual values too. S line S line is a trim specification that allows customers to effect a sporty appearance in their otherwise mainstream Audi model. Whilst the individual S line parts and components are designed and manufactured by quattro GmbH, Audi "S line" cars are still manufactured in the same AUDI AG factories, on the same production lines as their related models with differing trim levels. Cars with "S line" trim should not be confused with high performance "S" and "RS" models. Audi cars with S line trim bear identical performance figures to their counterparts with SE or base trim levels. Audi exclusive quattro GmbH offers potential purchasers of new Audi cars the possibility of customising their new car beyond the scope of "conventional" options, to their own personal desires during the initial manufacturing process. This facility is called Audi exclusive, and extends to virtually all areas of the car. The customer may choose unique exterior paint, in any colour, and be complemented by alloy wheels originally developed by quattro GmbH. For the interior, the upholstery can be finished in various grades and grains of leathers (including nappa), again in a choice of colours. These coloured leathers may also be applied to interior door coverings, and rear parcel shelves. Headlining fabrics can be customised in colour, along with seat belt webbing. The interior can be finished with a wide selection of fine wooden trims, sourced from around the world, along with colour coordinated piping on the edges of tailored floor carpet mats. Finally, for the traveling business person, a range of in-car office equipment is available. quattro GmbH first offered this service at the 1995 Frankfurt International Motor Show. Audi lifestyle / Audi Accessories In the current markets, many consumers expect to find their favourite brand logo on objects other than the car. From 1985, quattro GmbH have developed a range of Audi lifestyle products, known as Audi Accessories. These include mountain bikes, personal leather goods, such as briefcases, handbags, purses and wallets. Their highlight is the "Square chronograph" watch. These products allow Audi owners, and non-owners alike, the ability to express an affinity for the four rings emblem, in fields other than cars. Car production , one of the cars produced by quattro GmbH]] quattro GmbH has historically only been able to produce one specific model at a time at its sole plant at Neckarsulm. Chronologically, the first quattro GmbH model produced was the Audi RS2 Avant, a joint venture between Porsche and quattro GmbH, from 1994-1996 (and actually built at Porsches Zuffenhausen plant). After this initial joint venture, all subsequent cars were, and still are solely (with the exception of the Audi TT RS) produced at Neckarsulm by quattro GmbH. The second car was the C4 S6 Plus, produced from April 1996 to July 1997. Third was 2000-2001 B5 RS4 Avant quattro; the fourth was the 2003 C5 RS6 quattro; the fifth was the 2005 B7 A4 DTM Edition saloon. Sixth out of quattro GmbH was the 2006 B7 RS4 quattro, and, as of 2009, the seventh and latest offering is the 2008 C6 RS6 5.0 TFSI quattro. The Audi R8 is built in a new and totally separate quattro GmbH plant at Neckarsulm. The latest Audi TT RS is a notable departure from this Neckarsulm-only production tradition. Whilst the TT RS was wholly designed, developed and engineered at Neckarsulm by quattro GmbH, it is manufactured alongside its 'lesser' Audi TT siblings at Győr, Hungary, by AUDI AG subsidiary Audi Hungaria Motor Kft.ETKA quattro GmbH-produced cars from Neckarsulm can be identified by their specific 2nd and 3rd digit of the World Manufacturer Identifier section of the vehicles' Vehicle Identification Number (VIN) - quattro GmbH manufactured cars begin with 'W'UA'....', whereas cars produced by AUDI AG in Germany begin with 'W'AU'....'. Audi R8 The Audi R8 two-seat mid-engined sports car was exclusively designed, developed, and is produced by quattro GmbH. An old factory on the Audi Neckarsulm site was redeveloped, and €28millon was invested in the new R8 production line. Around 250 employees work on this car. The longitudinally orientated 4.2 litre Fuel Stratified Injection (FSI) V8 engine used in the R8, rated at and , is shared from the B7 RS4 quattro, but modified to use a dry sump lubrication system and induction system. A new V10 engined version of the R8 is now available, using a de-tuned version of their sister company's 5.2 litre FSI V10, used in the Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4. This variant produces and . Furthermore, quattro GmbH unveiled a diesel engined R8 concept, the "R8 V12 TDI" (later renamed "R8 TDI Le Mans"). This was to use a 6.0 litre V12 engine, utilising Volkswagen Group's long-established Turbocharged Direct Injection (TDI) turbodiesel technology. This engine was rated , and generated of torque. Audi Q7 V12 TDI quattro quattro GmbH has developed the most powerful diesel powered sport utility vehicle (SUV) in its class. The Audi Q7 V12 TDI quattro is fitted with a V12 Turbocharged Direct Injection (TDI) internal combustion engine. A world first, this all new diesel engine displaces 6.0 litres, generating a motive power output of (measured according to Directive 80/1269/EEC) at 4,000 rpm, and of torque at 1,750-3,000 rpm. This is enough to complete the dash in 5.5 seconds, making it perform like modern sports cars. Top speed is electronically limited to . quattro GmbH have developed this new engine using existing technology from Audi's Le Mans endurance racing programme - the Audi R15 TDI. Comparisons to other brands quattro GmbH can be regarded to Audi in a similar manner like the other German car manufacturers "performance divisions" – such as "Mercedes-AMG GmbH" to Mercedes-Benz, "BMW M GmbH" to BMW, or "Opel Performance Center GmbH" to Opel. A similar operation called "Volkswagen Individual GmbH", founded February 2003, is provided for Audi's Volkswagen Group sister company Volkswagen Passenger Cars at Wolfsburg. Volkswagen Individual GmbH produce the Volkswagen ".:R" series of cars, including the Golf R32 and the latest Passat R36, and are also able to provide purchaser requested customisations under the "Volkswagen Individual" label, similar to "Audi exclusive", during the initial factory manufacturing process. This service is also offered routinely to purchasers of Volkswagen Passenger Cars 'flagship' models - the Phaeton and the Touareg, at their respective production plants. See also *Ehra-Lessien - site of the Volkswagen Group proving ground *Abt Sportsline, an independent tuning and motor racing company, specialising in Volkswagen Group products *PPI Automotive Design, an independent tuning company specialising in Audi vehicles *list of German cars References External links *Audi.com official corporate website **quattro GmbH at Audi.com *Audi UK S line microsite *Audi UK S and RS model range Category:Audi Category:Volkswagen Group factories Category:Motor vehicle companies Category:Automotive companies of Germany Category:Official motorsport and performance division of automakers Category:Companies of Germany